User talk:UkaAkuBros.
Re: Looks fine. 15:09, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Fan Art Please do not add fan art to articles or their galleries. Thank you. BaronZylo (talk) 17:09, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Wanna Help? http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Googlydoe/Bandi-News_Issue_LII_8/20/13_Movie_Pitch Googlydoe (talk) 14:14, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, the antagonists are: Dr. Cortex (turns good in the second) Evil Twins (EVIL) Uka Uka (Dies in the end) Evil Twins (Die in the end also in a most glorious way) There is also a line spoken by Moritz (one of the Evil Twins) in the second movie. _________________________________ is pinned to the ground by Crash "'Ha--ha--ha. Oh Crash. You actually think you can stop me? You think you are in a children's book. Defeat the bad guy and save the day. It may be a shock to you, but not every book ends like a fairy tale. Sometimes, those books ends so horribly, it makes you wish that you never had started reading that book, just like you will wish you never got caught up in my affairs. Crash. This is one of the books that ends badly. Hahahahaha." ' Here is more attributing the entire saga. Googlydoe (talk) 01:22, August 23, 2013 (UTC) By the way, after you do the first two pages of the film, I'll do the next two, then you do the next two. We'll cycle. Okay? You can post your two pages on my user talk once your done. Good luck! Googlydoe (talk) 23:38, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I like it! Its funny, but I suggest you make it a bit more darker. Before I envisioned the Lab Assistants attacking the savannah with flamethrowers to drive the animals out and a majority of Crash's family is killed in the process. All I suggest is that it is made a bit more cinematic. That's all. But good job! Googlydoe (talk) 17:56, August 24, 2013 (UTC) i just wanted to say i just wanted to say thanks for being a good pal, and crash fan friendSonicstyel101 "Watch my report on ch42" (talk) 02:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for leavin a message! I appreciate that! :D I actually just got finished drawing the crazy pyscho kangaroo that we all know and don't love (I think you can guess who that is, right?). I'm going to be drawing and posting many many many more Crash characters on my prof. so if ya like just keep a lookout! (Also i don't care if ya call me CA :P) Admin I don't know the exact requirements for becoming an admin but time doesn't seem to be a major one. Honestly, you're better off asking one of the bureaucrats this question. They're the ones with the power to make people admins so they'd know more than I do about this. BaronZylo (talk) 19:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ive hit 1240 points Woo hoo i have hit 1240 points!Sonicstyel101 "Watch my report on ch42" (talk) 00:39, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Just do something like what I posted at BN:PRP. Maybe not as much detail seeing as you're only going for admin, but scout around the RfAs and you'll see some questions I've asked. Try and answer them and add your own stuff. Make it look nice and we'll go from there. 17:18, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Better ask yellowlucario only the crats can give you the power--Puddingch42 " Good evening everyone i am Pudding" (talk) 10:04, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Your quiz results: 1. ✘ 2. ✔ 3. ✔ 4. ✔ 5. ✔ 6. ✔ 7. ✔ 8. ✔ 9. ✔ 10. ✔ Overall 9/10 Delete these results after reading them. Thanks for playing! See your overall here By Sphynxinatorix Welcome to the team Sorry it's a bit late, the other crats need to seriously get their act together while I'm doing revision. Sadly it's not happening:( 17:48, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Are you still working on your Crash Bandicoot game pitch? I can give you a few ideas for it if you want. Googlydoe (talk) 03:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Here are my ideas. I hope that they aid your pitch: *Random weather effects such as snow, rain, or cloudy days. *Four Crystals which give Crash these powers: PURPLE: Gives Crash TK-like abilities GREEN: Allows Crash to transform into other enemies or characters PINK: Upgrades all of Crash's powers temporarily BLUE: Let's Crash merge with other objects of the environment, hence making Crystal Crash, Snow Crash, or Ice Crash and many more. *Every single enemy or animal in the game with unique behavior or actions towards Crash, the weather, or other characters. *Star Island, an island filled with friendly animals that Crash can use to obtain Crystals or Gems. *Night Gems, special gems only obtained during the night by standing in a specific place. *Maps, very secret itmes which give Crash an entire layout of the island. I hope these help you and I hope your pitch goes well. Googlydoe (talk) 01:50, January 5, 2014 (UTC) PlayStation Wiki i'm trying out a new wiki. Think you can help me? If so here is the link: http://the-playstation.wikia.com/wiki/The_Playstation_Wiki Thanks! CrashArtist13 (talk) 20:38, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hai hey man, wuts up? I know I haven't been active on Bandipedia but ya think ya might wanna come over to my wiki and help out a bit? Thanks! --CrashArtist13 (talk) 15:43, April 3, 2014 (UTC)